Fitzgerald Grant
Fitzgerald "Fitz" Thomas Grant III é o 44º e atual Presidente dos Estados Unidos da América. Ele é um Republicano. É casado com Mellie Grant e tem três filhos com ela: Jerry, Karen e Teddy. Fitz é apaixonado por Olivia Pope e teve um caso com ela - iniciado durante sua campanha presidencial e terminado alguns meses após assumir a presidência. História Fitz enfrentou Sally Langston (que, mais tarde, acabaria sendo sua vice-presidente) durante as primárias do Partido Republicano; depois concorreu à presidência contra Samuel Reston do Partido Democráta, Noah Montgomery do Partido Independente, e Matty Bans do Partido Verde. No início de sua campanha, Fitz estava perdendo para Sally Langston. Diante disso, Cyrus Beene convocou sua antiga aluna, Olivia Pope, para ajudá-los. Olivia sugere que Fitz tem de ser visto mais frequentemente com a esposa ao seu lado, demonstrando o casal apaixonado que eles devem ser. Essa estratégia acaba ajudando Fitz a ganhar os votos que precisava. Sem que ninguém perceba, Fitz começa a se apaixonar por Olivia, então ele tenta tirá-la da equipe de campanha. Eventualmente, isso não dá certo e eles acabam tendo um caso.(The Trail) Pouco depois de Fitz se tornar presidente - especificamente na noite de seu discurso inaugural - seu caso com Olivia termina com a demissão dela, que deixa o cargo de Diretora de Comunicação da Casa Branca quando Mellie descobre sobre o relacionamento e sutilmente faz com que Olivia saiba que ela sabe.(Happy Birthday, Mr. President) Durante a campanha presidencial de Fitz, Olivia, Cyrus, Mellie e Verna Thornton entram num esquema sujo para levar Fitz à vitória. Entre eles, vazar informações falsas sobre o adversário político de Fitz, Samuel Reston, e recorrendo a ajuda de Hollis Doyle para alterar os votos de uma máquina de votação num condado de Ohio, esquema que garante a eleição de Fitz. (A Criminal, A Whore, An Idiot, and A Liar) Vida Familiar O pai de Fitz, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant Jr., e sua mãe, já morreram. Fitz é filho único. Fitz e Mellie têm três filhos: Fitzgerald "Jerry" Thomas Grant IV, Karen Grant e Theodore "Teddy" Grant. Jerry e Karen atualmente estudam em um colégio interno fora de Washington, D.C. Em Mama Said Knock You Out, vemos Jerry e Karen Grant pela primeira vez. Jerry não apoia a carreira do pai, tanto que cria uma conta anti-Grant no twitter. Karen sabe sobre o caso de Fitz e mais tarde descobre o caso de Mellie com Andrew Nichols. Durante um discurso de Fitz para a campanha de re-eleição, Jerry tem um sangramento no nariz e desmaia no palco. Mais tarde, o garoto morre de meningite. Fitz fica devastado e aceita a ajuda de Rowan para matar Maya, pensando que ela foi a responsável por matar seu filho. Entretanto, Maya não envenenou Jerry. Foi o próprio Rowan quem planejou a morte do garoto.(The Price of Free and Fair Elections) Educação Fitz é um Rhodes Scholar, um PhD, e J.D. Formou-se na Universidade de Yale 'suma cum laude antes de ir para a escola de Direito de Harvard. Carreira Carreira Militar Fitz foi piloto da Marinha dos EUA. Esteve em conflitos na Guerra do Golfo. Em 1991, seu avião ficou reso em linhas inimigas no Irã, durante a 'Operação Remington'. Ele serviu ao lado do Capitão Jacob Ballard Carreira Política Fitz seguiu os passos do pai depois de deixar a Marinha e iniciou uma carreira política. Foi Governador da Califórnia antes de concorrer à presidência durante a campanha de 2008. Atualmente, está tentando a re-eleição durante as eleições de 2012 contra o Governador de Maryland,Samuel Reston, o candidato do Partido Democráta, assim como contra sua própria vice-presidente Sally Langston, quem concorre como independente. Relacionamentos Olivia Pope Fitz conheceu Olivia Pope durante a campanha primária, pouco tempo depois de perder votos em Iowa. Seu gerente de campanha, Cyrus Beene, recrutou-a para ajudá-los a reverter a situação e ganhar mais votos. Fitz se refere a Olivia como "o amor de sua vida", embora esteja casado com Mellie há mais de vinte anos. Fitz e Olivia, atualmente, estão juntos (eles mantém um relacionamento de idas e vindas, mas, mesmo quando "terminam", não deixam de se amar). Mais informações sobre esse relacionamento: Relacionamento de Olivia Pope & Fitz Grant. Cyrus Beene Cyrus foi o gerente de campanha de Fitz durante a corrida presidencial e atualmente é Chefe de Gabinete da Casa Branca, além de ser um dos amigos mais próximos de Fitz. Sua amizade ficou em suspenso quando Fitz descobriu sobre Defiance. Ele deixou de confiar em Cyrus, assim como deixou de confiar em Mellie e Olivia. Deliberadamente, Fitz manteve Cyrus de fora em relação a suas estratégias e operações militares. (Nobody Likes Babies) Mas Cyrus conseguiu voltar às graças de Fitz, conquistando novamente sua confiança e ambos reataram a amizade. Quando Fitz descobriu que Cyrus estava vivendo num hotel porque James o tinha expulsado de casa, ele disse a Cyrus para lutar pelo marido e reconquistá-lo. (Top of the Hour / Snake in the Garden) Mellie Grant Mellie e Fitz se conheceram em Boston, no Frank's Tavern, num encontro armado pelo pai de Fitz e um de seus amigos. Mellie era funcionária do amigo de Jerry. Fitz e Mellie frequentaram Harvard juntos.(Molly, You in Danger, Girl) Desde então, eles mantém um relacionamento delicado que piorou muito quando Olivia Pope passou a integrar a equipe de campanha de Fitz. Mellie já planejou deixar o marido, mas desistiu. Trivia *O personagem do Presidente Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III é, em alguns aspectos, o oposto do atual Presidente dos Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, para evitar controvérsias e comparações: Grant é branco e republicano; Obama é afro-americano/branco e democrata. *Diz-se que o personagem Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III é um reflexo do Ex-Presidente George W. Bush, Jr. Aparições Galeria Fitz-square1.jpg President_Fitzgerald_Grant_01.jpg President_Fitzgerald_Grant_02.jpg President_Promo_01.jpg Fitz.jpg Olivia President Promo 01.jpg White-Hats-1.png Beltway unbuckled 16.jpg Beltway unbuckled 9.jpg Beltway unbuckled 6.jpg Beltway unbuckled 5.jpg Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Casa Branca Categoria:Políticos Categoria:Clientes Categoria:Personagens da Primeira Temporada Categoria:Personagens da Segunda Temporada Categoria:Personagens da Terceira Temporada Categoria:Primeira Temporada Categoria:Segunda Temporada Categoria:Terceira Temporada